Lone Ranger Shorts
by The Hazeldines
Summary: A collection of short stories with all the characters from Lone Ranger. I will update frequently. There is no slash of any kind . Rating might raise as time goes on. ENJOY!
1. War Paint

"Danny don't play with your food." Rebecca lightly scolded her son as she sat down at the table. The young boy nodded with a sheepish smile placing his hands in his lap. Rebecca smiled at her son before looking over at the two grown men at her table. John looked at her happily before quickly turning his attention back to his food. "It's time we say grace. John would you like to?" Rebecca asked.

John politely nodded before nervously folding his hands. "Um…Heavenly father, or the great father as Tonto calls you…yeah um… we thank thee for this warm home and hot food that thou has graciously given us…for Rebecca's kindness… and loving nature and generosity and thoughtfulness…" John felt a swift kick in the leg from Tonto, signaling to quit while he was ahead. John gave a pained yelp but tried, unsuccessfully, to cover it with a cough, causing Rebecca to chuckle. "ahem um… and thank thee for our safe travels. May they continue to be so amen."

"Alright boys dig in." Rebecca said with a flourish before her guests greedily started to scoop up food.

"We are much obliged to you Rebecca, for sharing your home and hospitality." John said swallowing his food, his grin reaching ear to ear. Rebecca gave a small smile feeling her heart swell. "And the food is mighty fine too."

Rebecca giggled, "Well thank you. Though I can't take all the credit…"

"I made the mash potatoes!" Danny chimed in excitedly looking over between his uncle John and Tonto.

"Well that's my favorite part." His uncle said scooping up some onto his fork.

"What about you Mr. Tonto?" the little boy asked cocking his head towards the warrior. Tonto glanced over at the boy and grunted.

"All is good." Tonto nodded before returning back to his food.

"Why is your face painted?" Danny asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Danny! I'm sorry Mr. Tonto..." Rebecca started but was interrupted by his up turned hand. Tonto looked at the boy before leaning in close.

"My face," he started, his tone stoic, "holds markings of warrior, of hunter." Danny's eyes widened, studying the black lines that streaked down his face. He pondered for a second before looking back over at his uncle.

"Why don't you have paint on your face? You are a warrior too right?" John seemed to freeze, his eyebrows shot up before looking over at Rebecca, who shrugged her shoulders an amused smile on her face.

"Well…um…" he started but was cut off by Tonto.

"That's why he wears mask." He nodded before returning back to his food before mumbling under his breath, "Too stupid to be warrior."


	2. What You Desire

John lifted his head towards the small room. Rebecca sat upon her son's bed, tucking him into the sheets. John couldn't make out what they were saying from his seat in the living room, but the sad, motherly look in Rebecca's eyes told him everything.

Rebecca leaned down, kissing Danny's forehead, before quietly leaving the room. John rose to meet her as she silently shut the bedroom door. Sighing she turned towards him a faint smile on her lips.

"How is he?"

"He's…doing as best as he can. He misses Dan an awful lot, and he tends to have nightmares about the whole ordeal. He saw more than any young boy should. But he's a strong boy, and he'll get by." Rebecca gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes as she looked up at the tall ranger. With one last sigh she looked foreword at his chest, finally a genuine smile slowly appeared on her face. "Do you ever change out of this suit?" John chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"There isn't really anything to change into. What you don't like it?" he asked a bit concerned as he inspected himself.

"No it's perfect." She laughed as she started to adjust his jacket. Her motions slowed before completely resting her hands on his chest. "Perfect." She whispered.

John gently pushed some of the hairs that fell into her face behind her ear. With the back of his hand he gently stroked her cheek.

"Rebecca," he breathed lifting her face so she was looking at him. He gave a small smile before leaning in, giving her a gentle kiss. The first thought that ran into his head was how warm and familiar her lips were. The feeling that he belonged there, that he was home in her embrace.

But as soon as it started it ended. Pulling back, Rebecca smiled, slightly biting her lips in the way that always got to John. "You haven't lost your touch." she smirked.

John could feel his face heat up as he wrapped his arms around her waist, shrugging his shoulders. "You still remember?"

"Always." She breathed before giving his lips a peck. "Its probably best we get to bed. You're…leaving tomorrow so you will need to rest." She nodded with a sad smile before turning and heading to her room before he could protest.

John sighed rubbing the back of his head. He had to leave and Rebecca knew that, but it didn't make it any easier on them.

"You have yet to fill her with child, Kemosabe." Tonto's voice shook John out of his thoughts, as he jumped startled.

"Tonto!" John gasped clutching his chest, "You can't sneak around like that! You nearly scared me to death!"

"I did not sneak. Been here whole time, Kemosabe."

"What? You were there…never mind. Just, would you stop with this 'fill her with your child' thing? It's a little more than creepy."

"But is it not what you desire?"

"I…I," John said frustrated, trying to think of an excuse.

"Because it's what she desires too, is it not?" Tonto said with a raised brow. John gaped at him, his eyes flickering back and forth before he turned around and strode out of the room.

"I'm not talking to you anymore."


	3. Stuck

"Tonto!" the child like yelp woke the sleeping warrior from his nap. Dazed and slightly annoyed by being woken up, Tonto rubbed his eyes, adjusted his bird, and stood up looking for the source of the cry.

"Kemosabe?" he asked groggily as he looked for his comrade.

"Tonto! Oh thank goodness your awake. I seemed to have gotten myself stuck." John called. Tonto looked around the camp but couldn't seem to see where John was calling from.

"Stuck?" he questioned, "Stuck where, Kemosabe?"

"Up here! In the tree!" Tonto paused slightly confused before he looked up. A small smirk appeared on his face as he saw John hanging by his shirt up in the dead tree. A long thick branch keeping him prisoner. It was quite comical to see someone so tall hang like a small child's toy. Tonto didn't try to suppress the chuckle.

"Yes, you very stuck."

"Ha ha, yes it's all so amusin', now get me down!" John sad heatedly as he kicked his legs desperately before giving up and going limp.

"How did you get in tree? Why did you get in tree?" Tonto asked cocking his head as he circled the dead birch.

"I was trying to get some firewood," John said tiredly, his brows pinched in frustration, "but I slipped and, some how, this stupid tree snagged me."

"Tree not stupid. You are the one who is stuck, Kemosabe. Why not get wood from bottom?" the Comanche asked stopping right below John and looking up.

"Well the top is where the best wood is at. Dan taught me that when we were kids." John replied looking down at Tonto just as a breeze started to spin him.

"Brother lied."

"What? He did not!" John argued as he shifted trying to still himself.

"Oh yes. It's a tall tale children tell to fool others. Gets their siblings to work harder for no reason." Tonto explained with a nod of his head.

"Well that sounds like something Dan would do." John sighed hanging his head. "Well could you at least try and get me down? I think…yea I'm losing feeling in my arms."

"Then we will get you down, Kemosabe." Tonto said perched on the branch that held John hostage.

"Tonto?" John gasped in disbelief, "How did you get up here so fast? I didn't see you climb up."

"Bird," Tonto pointed up at the stuffed crow, "can fly Kemosabe." He said with a raised brow. John continued to gape at him until he watched Tonto reach for something in his belt. To his horror he saw the shiny blade being pulled from its sheath.

"Uh, Tonto? What…what are you planning on doing with your knife there?"

"Freeing you." Tonto said simply as he brought the knife towards John's stretched out shirt.

"Wait, Tonto can't we talk about this?" John desperately tried to plead but it was too late. Tonto had already cut the shirt free sending John plummeting down. Tonto watched as he landed with a thud on the ground, a plume of dust surrounding him.

"You alive, Kemosabe?" Tonto called from the branch. Face down in the dirt John mumbled what Tonto assumed were a few curses. With a relieved smile he jumped down next to the crumpled body and kicked him over.

"I could have just done that myself." John seethed spitting up dust.

"But you didn't. That's why I am here." Tonto smiled as he slipped the knife back into his belt.


	4. Bathe

John shuffled his feet awkwardly as he stared at the small pond, a rare patch of water out in the middle of the desert. The chances of them running into another outlet outside of town was slim to none. So why couldn't he just suck it up and get in.

"You don't wish to bathe?" Tonto asked from where he was sitting, taking off his worn leather moccasins.

"No." John said shifting nervously, "I just don't know if I feel comfortable with this."

"Water clean, Kemosabe." Tonto said raising a brow skeptically. He had checked and found nothing wrong with the small pond. It was even clear enough to see to the bottom.

"I know that." John snapped before realizing and softening his tone. "Its just…I haven't had to bathe with some one since I was a little kid." John purposely kept his eyes away from Tonto as he felt his face heat up. When Tonto proposed they take a wash, John was all in for it, until he realized they would be bathing together.

"Ah." Tonto nodded his head in realization. "You are embarrassed to show your true self. Afraid of comparison." The smirk on the Comanche's face did nothing to help John's deepening blush.

"No! I just don't think it's a good idea for both of us to be off guard is all." John said shakily trying to cover up the squeak in his voice. "Besides, I'm not ashamed of my body." He said with a brisk nod, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ashamed or not ashamed, you still make excuses." Tonto chuckled taking off the stuffed crow from his head. "We are way out in desert. Safe for us both to get in." Swiftly, Tonto stepped out of his pants and dived in. Feeling a wave of embarrassment, John turned away, his eyes down cast. Tonto's head popped out of the water, his long black hair clinging to his face. Looking over at John he smirked.

"Do you bathe in clothes?" he taunted as John continued to look anywhere else but at him, nervously shifting in his three-piece suit.

"You know you could at least have the decency to give me a little bit of privacy." John grumbled throwing off his jacket. Placing it on the rock next to him, John continued to take off various items until he was only in his pants and mask. "Ok now you have to promise not to look Tonto." John said nervously as he untied the leather mask from his face.

"Won't look." Tonto repeated rolling his eyes. John took in a deep breath, preparing himself, before he quickly removed his pants and, ungracefully ran into the water, splashing as he did. Once settled comfortably John looked up and, to his horror, saw Tonto with a smug look on his face.

"I said don't look!" John yelled his face returning to the deep crimson. Tonto shrugged as he started to scrub the paint off his face.

"No need for shame, Kemosabe." Tonto said nodding his head at him with a knowing smile. "Rebecca will be pleased."

"Shut up." John seethed turning to leave, until he realized what Tonto was doing. Glancing over he watched as the war paint slowly dripped down the Comanche's face.

"You know," John started, "I have never seen you without your paint." Tonto nodded with a hum.

"Never take off mask." He said simply rubbing the rest off, watching it flow down the pond. "You must wash face too." Tonto continued.

"What, do I have something on it?" John asked confused as he tried to look at his reflection in the water.

"You must have red paint on, cheeks so red." Tonto gave a cheeky grin as John growled before wadding his way to the other side of the pond.


	5. Dosey Doe

"Don't pout Tonto, I assure you that this will be fun." John said excitedly as he entered the town hall. The room had been lighted up and the dance floor was crowded with the city folk who decided to let loose and dance. The giant circle was filled with all types of people, all dosey doe-ing in time with the fiddle.

"This is not good idea, Kemosabe. Still outlaw." Tonto said in the doorway, an aggravated expression on his face. John sighed, he had worked all day to convince him to get here and now he was having second thoughts?

"I told you Tonto, the towns people love us. Rebecca said that they invited us to come. It will be fine." John said his smile never faltering. He looked around the room, memories of dancing as a young man filtered through his mind. A younger Dan laughing at his awkward dancing from the corner, a beautiful Rebecca, her hair flowing as she danced with him, the brightest smile he had ever seen…

"Still think it bad idea." Tonto sighed shaking John from his memories.

"Well you can stand in the corner if you don't want to have fun. I, on the other hand, came for a good time so…" John froze as his eyes fixated on something.

"Kemosabe?" Tonto asked confused as he stared at his companion. Noticing his eyes trained on something, Tonto followed his gaze and landed on the culprit. There, on the other side of the room, stood Rebecca in a lovely blue dress.

John could feel his mouth go dry as he looked at her. The usually tied up wild curls of her hair cascaded down her back and framed her face, the dress was modest only a slight v in the front while it came up in a high collar. It hugged her every curve in the most perfect way that John couldn't seem to form the words.

"You come for good time?" Tonto asked with a raised brow.

"Um…yeah…I-I came for that." John mumbled his eyes locked on Rebecca.

"Then go get good time." Tonto grunted as he pushed the gangly man towards her. John who was unprepared stumbled, nearly falling on Rebecca. He had managed to only bump into her, catching her around the waist so she wouldn't fall.

"John!" she gasped as she looked up at him, a smile forming on her lips.

"Oh! Rebecca I'm so sorry I didn't…"

"Just as clumsy as I remember you." She teased stepping away and straightening her skirt. "I'm just glad you made it. I was getting worried that I would be all alone here."

"Oh I would never let that happen." John said earnestly grabbing her hands. "Though, are you sure you want to be seen with a dangerous outlaw?" John said raising his eyebrows.

"Why would I do that? I'm here with you." She taunted with a chuckle as John's mouth opened agape. "Oh you only know I'm kidding. Besides," she sighed with a smile looking around the room, "you're a hero to these people. I'm sure there will be several people here happy to thank you for saving a family member or something."

"Well I'm only trying to help." John said shyly looking down at her hands that were safely secure in his. They were so small in comparison. Just then the music picked up, a new dance starting. "Do you remember this one?" John asked raising his brow.

"Of course I do. Its one of my favorites remember?"

"Well would you care for a dance Miss Rebecca? John asked with a slight bow, removing his hat in an outlandish way. Rebecca couldn't help but giggle as she played along.

"I would love a dance, mysterious masked man." John smiled at this as he led her onto the dance floor. Once apart of the circle he swung her around so she was facing him just as the dance started. John bowed to her as she curtseyed before they started the fast paced dance, spinning around each other arm in arm, dosey doe-ing back to back, before he took her hands again setting her in promenade position and circling around the circle.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!" John laughed swinging Rebecca around once more.

"Me neither!" Rebecca called over the music. Her smile reached from ear to ear as her skirts swayed from her motions. "I have missed it though." She chuckled as they squared each other once more. John couldn't believe he remembered all the moves as he took Rebecca's hands again spinning her as the song finished pulling her into a stop against his chest.

They both were breathing hard, the smiles on their faces never dying down. John didn't realize it, but he had wrapped both his arms around her waist holding her against him. Their faces were dangerously close and John could feel her hot breath roll down his neck.

"You're a good dancer." Rebecca breathed her hands still on his chest. He smiled down at her, his hands absent-mindedly caressing her lower back.

"You look lovely in this dress." He whispered his gaze never faltering, "It matches your eyes." Rebecca's face reddened her eyes darting down. John slowly lifted her chin up so she was looking back up at him. "You are always beautiful Rebecca."

Just as the rest of the dancers were applauding the musicians for the music, John slowly brought his lips to Rebecca's. The kiss was gentle at first, her arms slowly snaking around John's neck, her fingers playing with the tuffs of hair on the nape of his neck. But John slowly deepened the kiss, his tongue gently skimming over her lips probing a moan.

"Yes. Come for good time, Kemosabe." Tonto snickered form behind John abruptly ending their kiss. Groaning, John looked over at the smug Comanche.

"Why is it whenever I'm trying to have a private moment you are always there?" John asked annoyance dripping from every word.

"Its probably for the best." Rebecca sighed looking around the room, the dancers were staring to leave the circle to go and socialize. "I'm a bit thirsty from all that dancing anyway."

"Right. Sorry." John said releasing her from his grip, his arms falling to his sides. He had ruined it. He pushed too far this time. Excepting this he stepped away, his eyes down cast.

"Well don't you want to come with me?" Rebecca asked a small, eager smile on her face. John looked up into her eyes, a smile creeping up on his lips. Her eyes held the promise of more and the way she bit her lip was a dead give away of what she wanted.

"Of course I will. Tonto go and dance. Me and Rebecca are going to get a drink." John said with a wide smile wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her off the dance floor.


	6. Dead Man Walking part 1

"Well this is just great." John fumed straining against the cuffs. Sitting next to Tonto in the back of the sheriff's wagon, John stared daggers at the Comanche. It was a dark night, and the sound of the rolling wheels against the gravel road was their only comfort, the lanterns light flickering over their faces. "First we loose the rouges, then the town's money, and now we are briskly heading towards our deaths! This is all your fault!"

"Not my fault, Kemosabe. Framed." Tonto said gruffly, his own anger beginning to grow. It was only after Tonto was arrested that he realized that part of the stolen money was hidden in his hat, easily framing him of the crime. Now with physical evidence against the Lone Ranger and his companion, there was no stopping their trip to the noose. It was a three day ride back into town, and no doubt the news of the hanging had already spread like wildfire.

"You don't think I don't know that?! But you had to go back and get your stupid bird didn't you? You just had to go back!" John yelled his frustration spurring him on. He couldn't understand why Tonto would risk his life for a stuffed bird. Didn't he know that being arrested was instant death? Sure Tonto had escaped jail more than once, but this time had been different. They were on the bandits trail and now they would hang for the wrong mans crime.

"And what's worse is now we are going to be hung in front of the whole town! In front of everyone!" John stopped his face melting down, shadows dancing over his eyes. "In front of Danny. In front of Rebecca." He whispered his head hanging down.

Tonto glanced over at John who had suddenly gone quiet. Even with the big white hat and black mask, he could see the pain that was within his eyes, complete despair. Tonto recognized that pain and just like a river, his anger washed away.

"Kemosabe?" He asked quietly nudging him with his shoulder. John stayed quiet, but slowly looked up at him.

"I go back for bird and get caught. But you come back for me. Why?" Tonto asked his dark eyes staring into the bright blue ones. John paused, thinking over the question.

"Well…you're my friend Tonto. And when I saw them grab you….well I couldn't just leave you behind." John gave a sad smile at Tonto before looking back at his hands. "Not that it matters much now."

"It matter." Tonto said looking straight ahead. "It matter to me." John gave a genuine smile at that before nodding his head.

"I suppose it does. I hope you know," John sighed, taking a deep breath, "that I would never leave you Tonto."

"We will not hang, Kemosabe. I promise." Tonto said surprisingly calm. John didn't need to look to know that it was an empty promise, a little lie to assuage his fears. And despite the knowledge of their fate, it did ease his nerves to know that at least he had someone by his side.

"As much as I would like to believe you, I don't think we are getting out of this one." He sighed shifting his wrists trying to ease the pain of the metal cutting into his skin.


	7. Dead Man Walking part 2

Rebecca fought back the tears that threatened to spill as she looked up at the two men standing on the platform. But her eyes were locked onto only one pair, and they were hooded by a mask. John gave her a weak smile, trying to show everything was ok but even he couldn't completely hide his fear.

Danny held onto his mother's leg as he sniffled. She had tried her hardest to keep the little boy at home, but he was firm. He would be there for his uncle and friend. Rebecca smoothed his hair as she let a few tears trickle down her face.

"Today," called the towns brutish sheriff, "we will see the end to villainy! These two," the sheriff scoffed nodding over to Tonto and John, "will hang for their crimes against the good people of this town."

The usually rowdy crowd of Colby was eerily silent. Rebecca knew no one wanted this for their heroes. These men had been nothing but a help to them all. The miracles these two men performed had forever changed the town. Now the Lone Ranger stood with a noose around his neck, waiting for the grim reaper.

"Now gentlemen, you do get to say a few last remarks before we drop you. Any last words?" the sheriff smiled evilly at the two. Tonto stayed silent, looking straight ahead, his expression unwavering. The sheriff scoffed as he roughly shoved Tonto's head in the course sack, placing the noose over it. "Alright cowboy, you might as well get it over with."

John nodded his head and looked out towards the crowd. With his eyes locked onto Rebecca, he found the courage to speak. "I have done a lot of things recently. I was trying to do good. Good for this town, good for you." He paused making sure to look straight at her. "Because I love you…um… this town." He covered up quickly.

"Are ya done yet because I would really like to see a hangin today." the sheriff gruffed a smirk on his face. John sadly looked at Rebecca and how he wished he could take away her pain. To see the tears that freely fell down her face broke his heart. He knew she could get by without him, that with Danny she would survive.

"I love you." John mouthed to her before the bag was roughly thrown over his head. Rebecca felt herself gasp as she held onto Danny, anticipating what would happen next.

"They can't do this momma." Danny whimpered burying his head in her skirt. "They can't."

"It's going to be alright sweetheart. It's going to be ok." She soothed her voice shaking as she suppressed a sob.

"Ok its time to see these fellers hang!" The sheriff called as he tightened the ropes that would soon end their lives.

John felt as if he was suffocating. He wanted to stay calm, die with dignity, but the feeling of the bag tight around his neck caused his whole body to panic. Everything was muffled and the only thing he could hear was his erratic breathing. He could feel the footsteps of the sheriff, the wood creaking, as he walked to pull the lever. Taking a deep breath, John closed his eyes, waiting. A long worn memory of Rebecca flashed by and he felt, surprisingly, calm.

Everything felt numb then. John heard a muffled yell, the creaking wood, and then he was falling. He fell and jerked and then nothing. John knew he must have died, but he couldn't understand why it was still so dark. Shouldn't he be going towards the light or something? That's when he heard it. At first he was convinced it was screaming until he realized it was cheering. Confused, he tried to move until he realized something was beneath him.

"Silver?" he asked when he heard a small whinny. "You beautiful horse you!" he laughed when he felt the noose and sack being lifted from his head.

"I promised you, Kemosabe." Tonto smiled down from atop the platform. "I don't break my promise."

"Tonto?! How did you do this you crazy…"

"No Time!" Tonto called dodging a blow from the sheriff before hitting him in the jaw. "Here Kemosabe!" John looked up to see his white hat falling down. Grasping it in his hand, rearing Silver up he called out, "Hi-yo Silver! Away!"

The crowd cheered as Tonto jumped from the platform onto Silver and started to charge away. The crowd cleared out of the way, applauding and cheering their heroes. John looked back to see Rebecca and Danny. Danny was cheering happily as Rebecca smiled ear to ear.

"I love you Rebecca!" John called from the retreating horse.

"I love you!" she called back, tears still running down her face.

"No time, Kemosabe!" Tonto yelled snapping John's head back to the road, but even he couldn't hide the laugh in his voice. The Lone Ranger and Tonto had escaped certain death.


	8. Someone Who Believes

John stared into the fire before prodding it with a stick. Tonto was out scavenging for food and his trips could take all night if he was lucky. It was tough living out in the wild and it certainly hadn't been his plan when he came back to Texas.

It was a lonely night and John couldn't help but filter through his past memories. As a young boy he grew up in these harsh conditions. His father would take him and his brother out into the desert, teach them how to shoot and how to ride. But when it came down to it, Dan was always better than him and he took up the position as head ranger when their father passed. Dan had always been a caring older brother, a bit teasing and competitive, but always there for him.

John threw the stick he was holding into fire, his emotions getting the better of him. It had been over a year since his brother's death, but the wound of his passing was still fresh to him. John couldn't help but feel like the wrong brother died that day, but nothing could be done about it. Sighing he tiredly ran his hand through his hair before taking off his mask, the piece of his brother that became his identity.

"Dan you would have been perfect for this. I'm just not really cut out for this like you." His fingers glided over the leather of the mask before tossing it to the side. He sighed looking up at the sky. "Your probably having a good laugh from up there aren't you?" John felt a shove on his shoulder nearly knocking him from his seat.

"What? Oh Silver it's you." John breathed petting the muzzle of his horse. "You had me going there for a bit. What is it boy?" He asked turning slightly to look at the white horse. Silver gave an annoyed whinny and shoved John off the log. Landing with a thud, John groaned feeling the pain shoot through and slowly dissolve away.

"Silver? What's gotten into you?" John asked bewildered, slowly pulling himself up from the ground and looking the spirit horse right in the eye. Silver seemed unconcerned shaking his mane as he slowly trotted to the side. John stood up fully brushing off the new dirt and dust that now clung onto his suit. Glancing up at the horse for a second before pausing.

Silver leaned down and grasped the forgotten leather mask in his teeth. He pulled up looking at John before returning, stopping right in front of him. Silver gave a small snort nodding his head signaling him to take the mask. John slowly reached up and tenderly took it from his steed.

"Silver, I know you think I can do this but…" John paused as the mustang gave a frustrated grunt. With his nose, Silver nudged him in the chest. Looking down John saw that it was his badge that he was motioning. Looking up the horse seemed to smile at him and John gave a small chuckle.

"Well, who am I to question the spirit horse? You chose me for a reason." He smiled brushing his fingers through the white mane. "Though Tonto is still convinced something is wrong with you." Silver gave a cheerful whiney resting his head against John's chest. John chuckled patting the horse on the neck, glad to know that someone truly believed in him.


	9. Red in the Face

"Well if it isn't my favorite misfit duo." Red said with a smirk as she watched the two men climb up the stairs, stopping in front of her desk. Red had grown accustom to the two men and she was glad that she could have a bit of fun tonight. "What seems to be the trouble boys? Tonto doesn't usually bring his puppy in unless there's a problem."

"I am not his little puppy." John said offended, straightening out his jacket. Tonto gave a snicker pulling up a chair and slumping down in it. John removed his hat and carefully placed himself in the chair next to his partner. "And how do you know we are in trouble?"

"Well, seeing as you followed him into the house of sin, being one of the virtuous types, I can only assume that you came in for my help. Not the usual kind that is." She winked causing John to blush. He certainly didn't feel comfortable here. Even though Red was a pretty nice lady, she still liked to poke his buttons.

"Well, yes ma'am. We are looking for one of your girls. She might have some information on one of the bandits that took the town's money." John said folding his hands in front of him. Tonto nodded as he picked up one of the items off of Red's desk, his attentions more focused on that than the problem.

"What makes you think that it's one of my girls? Did she have dealings with this man?" Red asked leaning back in her chair, resting her hands behind her head.

"We believe that he's her father." John said nudging Tonto so he would pay attention. "Of course we wanted to make sure. Perhaps she might know where her father and his men went."

"Well then, you might want to talk to her about that wont you? " Red said dismissively with a wave of her hand.

"We would but…" John shifted uncomfortably in his seat trying to find the right words to say.

"She very busy." Tonto said with a nod. "Any way, Kemosabe embarrassed to see her because of last time…"

"She pinned me down without my consent!" John barked his face red.

"Calm down Mr. Reid, no ones accusing you of nothin." Red said with a laugh. She looked John up and down with a wolfish smile, "You're a handsome man Mr. Reid. It's a wonder that my girls haven't tried to jump you. I'm even tempted by those chiseled features." It was obvious that she enjoyed pushing his buttons. And watching his face go from pink to deep crimson brought more pleasure to her than a single night with any of the drunk railroad workers.

"It was still uncalled for." John huffed running a hand through his hair.

"With that being said," Red continued, "I can only do so much. You're just going to have to swallow up your fear Mr. Reid. You're more than three times her size, I don't see how there can be a problem."

"Gets too distracted to do anything." Tonto chuckled joining in on Red's fun.

"It caught me by surprise is all." John seethed trying to save any ounce of his dignity, "I don't need the company of a bought out girl."

"Says the man who rides with a mask and at most is somewhat awkward with the girl he fancies. Face it Mr. Reid, you're hopeless when it comes to women."

"I am not! Tell her Tonto." John turned to his partner with a stern look. Tonto looked at him then back at Red and slowly shook his head no.


	10. Calm from the Storm

Since John was a little boy he hated thunder and lightning. A single rainstorm would cause him to quake in fear. He would hide under his covers until his brother came to his rescue. This always came with a little teasing but it was worth it to feel safe from nature's wrath.

But as John and Tonto rode through the rain, it felt as if those days were in another lifetime. Rain dripped from his white hat as a bright flash of lightning lit up the dark sky. The water muddied the ground and the once dry desert became a flood zone. John couldn't recall being more miserable.

"The wind seem to die down." Tonto commented looking around as the rain splashed on his face.

"How can you be so calm?" John called as he shivered against the cold. They had been riding for hours in the rain and the ranger was completely soaked. Tonto only nodded looking over at his partner.

"It is only water, Kemosabe."

"Yeah but its cold and wet and lightning could strike you dead. Why don't we stop and find shelter? Rest for the night." John scanned his surrounding but the heavy down pour made it impossible to see ten feet in front of them.

"It best to ride through it. Horses don't complain and they do all the work." Tonto chided patting his horse, Scout, on the neck. "You whine more than a young colt." At this Silver whinnied, shaking his head.

"I thought you were on my side." John said despairingly to his horse. "Besides, I don't like storms. Horses were built for such conditions, but me, its not natural."

"It natural for man to go through storm just as it is for horse, Kemosabe. Just need to find peace from storm." Tonto said calmly, keeping his eyes forward.

"But you said we should ride through the storm, not find shelter."

"I said find peace, Kemosabe. Not shelter." Tonto corrected.

"Well what's the difference?"

"Peace," Tonto said stopping, looking over at John, his face dripping from the rain. Strangely enough it didn't affect him. Tonto didn't look bothered, he looked oddly happy, "Peace is found inside. Find peace and you find calm from storm." Tonto gave him a smile before tutting his horse forward into the rain.

John paused processing the new information. He thought back to the days as a young boy. When his mother had wrapped him up in thick, warm quilts, starting up a fire just to warm him and his brother up after getting caught up in a storm. He couldn't have been more than six years old at the time. She had wiped the tears from his face, kissed his head, and sang to him. Never had he heard a more calming and beautiful voice. Mixed with the cackle of the small fire, the song became its own soothing lullaby. It had been so warm and safe that he had fallen asleep in his mother's arms. It was an old memory but it was one of the few he had of his mother.

John looked up from under the brim of his hat, a small smile on his face. As he rode on he didn't even notice the cold rain any more.


	11. What I do, I do for You

Things had changed since John and Tonto's escape from the noose. The town that once welcomed them as heroes, now held a bounty over their heads. It wasn't the wish of the people but of their sheriff. Posters with their faces painted on it, the large bold words of 'wanted' just above their heads. The heroes had really become outlaws.

The two men had to travel at night when they wanted to get the supplies they needed. They silently rode into the sleeping town, the moon their only light. They rode up to an old building before stopping. John looked over at Tonto who nodded , turning his horse, keeping watch. Dismounting off Silver John walked into the dark alleyway, his eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"If you're trying to be inconspicuous, you might want to lose the white hat." Came a soft voice from within the shadows. John gave a soft chuckle as he watched Rebecca emerge carrying a large bag full of supplies. Her hair was down and wild and she wore a simple blue dress with a small shawl that hung from her arms.

"I suppose your right." He smiled down at her as he took a few steps closer. "I just didn't think anyone else would be here besides you."

"I still don't see why you don't just come by the farm. You could get some rest and Danny, well he has been dying to see you…" Rebecca reasoned, her eyes pleading with him. "I miss you John." Without another word John pulled her into him , giving her a strong embrace. With his height, Rebecca's head just reached his chest.

"I miss you so much Rebecca," he breathed, his gloved fingers brushing through her hair, "but you know it's not safe for me to come back to your home. What if someone saw? I don't want to be the cause of grief to you or Danny." Rebecca shook her head no, nuzzling deeper into his warm body, the motion causing him to pull her tighter into him.

"You could never cause us grief, John. Never." Her voice was barely a whisper but John understood. He didn't like staying away from her but until he caught the bandits, he would have to keep his distance. "I couldn't care less about what people think. You're the only person that really matters to me." She looked up at him, her eyes searching his masked ones. Instinctively her fingers reached up and brushed his cheek, feeling the stubble there. "I thought I was going to lose you John. You were almost taken from me, I don't want to feel like they did."

"They could hurt you. If anything ever happened to you again…" John started to protest until he felt Rebecca's soft finger pressed against his lips.

"Nothing is going to hurt me John." She whispered leaning closer to him. He could feel her warm breath on his face, a stark contrast from the cold night air. Her lips were so dangerously close to his, just a slight movement and they would be connected.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I love you Rebecca." He whispered his lips brushing her. Placing small kisses along her forehead, down her cheek until finally he kissed her soft lips. It was soft and gentle at first, each trying to pour all their sentiments into the other. John's hands slowly brushed up her arms stopping at her neck. Gently he tilted her head, deepening the kiss.

Rebecca gave a small moan as she pulled herself to him, desperately trying to get as close as possible. Their kiss grew more desperate with each movement of their lips. The fear of this being their last time together evident in their hungry caresses. They broke apart when the need to breathe became overwhelming. Panting, Rebecca kissed along his neck before burying her head against him.

"I love you John." She breathed holding onto him tight, "You don't have to do this. You can live with me and Danny. Please John, I need you."

Pulling back so he could look down at her, John cupped her cheek stroking her wild locks. "I need to make things right again, Rebecca. Until then I can't run the risk of putting you in danger."

"You don't need to do anything for these people. They don't know who you really are. You could take off the mask and come home." She breathed though her words faltered. She knew he couldn't, and her hope was empty. John smiled down at her rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

"Everything I do, I do for you." He whispered before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss once more. "I will always return to you, I promise." He whispered before stepping away from her, grabbing the bag of supplies and heading towards Silver.

"Be careful." She whispered wrapping the shawl closer to her body.

"I will," he smiled climbing on top of the horse, "be safe and watch over Danny."

"Goodbye John." She whispered looking up at him.

"I love you." He breathed before spurring his horse forward. Both him and Tonto galloped away into the dark desert.

"I love you John." Rebecca breathed, watching them disappear into the night.


	12. Show Down

Tonto peered over the hill to find the small group of bandits asleep in their bags round the dying fire. It was nearly morning and the sky was slowly turning from black to blue grey. Tonto looked them over once more before climbing back down to John who crouched with his pistol ready.

"Now be good time to strike, Kemosabe." Tonto breathed pulling out his tomahawk.

"They don't have someone keeping watch?" John asked a bit skeptical. They only had one chance to get this right. If they don't secure all the men, the town's money might be lost forever and the bounty on their heads would still stand.

"We chased them good and long. Too tired to stand watch." Tonto nodded ready to leap over the cliff to the bandit's camp.

"Alright, but we take them alive. Move as quietly as you can. I'm sick of being treated like an outsider in my own town." John breathed peering over the hill cocking his pistol.

"And be reunited with Rebecca and Danny." Tonto added a smug grin on his face.

"That…that is besides the point. We are doing this for justice!" John argued lowering his voice into a sharp whisper.

"No need to be ashamed, Kemosabe. It good reason." Tonto said looking back over the hill. "It good to fight for those you love."

John absently nodded his agreement as he straightened his mask. "Truer words were never spoken." He sighed looking over at the older man. "You ready?"

"Yes, Kemosabe. I'm ready." Tonto said quietly as he began to descend the hill to the camp. His leather moccasins suppressing all the noise his footsteps made. Tonto was swift and soon found himself at the camp with little trouble at all.

John, on the other hand, found it harder to maneuver in his clunky boots. The crumbling of the rocks beneath his feat made him cringe. After several moments of restrained movements and rolling rocks, John finally made it to where Tonto was waiting. Once completely sure he was on the solid ground he smiled at his companion only to see Tonto rolling his eyes.

"To do this right, must move like wind." Tonto hissed before gliding away towards the sleeping robbers. Silently, as he reached the first man in the sleeping bag, Tonto removed the gun from his side and, with the back of his tomahawk, nailed the sleeping bag in place, keeping the man inside locked in place.

"Come on." Tonto breathed motioning his head towards John to follow him. John took in a deep breath as he crept towards one of the men. Once successfully removing his rifle, he took the nail and pinned the sleeping bag in place. Smiling down at his job well done he looked over to see that Tonto had already secured four other men.

"How are you moving so fast?" John breathed.

"No time." Tonto hissed snapping John back into reality. John shook his head trying to clear it as he moved to the next sleeping man. This one was out cold, his sleeping body surrounded by empty whisky bottles. John snatched up his gun from his sleeping body and quickly backed away.

"Alright that should be everyone." John exhaled looking around the camp. "Should we wake them?" John asked. Tonto slowly looked over at him, raised a brow before snatching his gun and shooting up into the sky.

John jumped at the sudden noise before collecting himself and snatching back his pistol. "Are you insane!" he hissed.

"What's…what's going on." Came a drunken slur.

"Why can't I move!" came another cry.

"My gun is missing!"

"Mine too!"

"Gentlemen," John called over the rising protests, "we're here to take you in." John said raising his pistol.

"It's that weird feller in the mask." Came a shaky voice. The young boy started wiggling in his sleeping bag, frustrated.

"You know, I thought by now people would be use to it." John said dejectedly. Tonto raised his brow, a skeptical look on his face. "Right, sorry." John apologized before looking back at the tied down bunch.

"Weren't you fellers suppose to hang?" came the older mans voice, a smirk on his bearded face. John recognized him as the man with the empty whisky bottles. "Last time I saw you, they were dragging off that pathetic savage boy, with you following close behind."

John charged the man, lifting him up roughly, his pistol pointed straight at the withered man's head. "Don't you ever insult him again." He grated, his gaze locked onto his. The older man chuckled with a sneer. John, his rage building, lifted his gun to strike him until his arm was caught mid swing.

"Do not waist strength on him, Kemosabe." Tonto said. John looked up at his friend and the anger slowly melted away. John took in a deep breath before tossing the man back on the ground with a thud.

"Lets get the rope Tonto, its time these men see justice." John said standing up walking away from the circle. He gave a sharp whistle and Silver came galloping into the camp, carrying their supplies. Snatching the rope John turned to go and tie up the robbers.

"Now we have a long trip back into town so no trouble…" John started until he froze.

"Oh there wont be any trouble." Came the low growl from the older man. He held Tonto against his chest, a blade pressed to the Comanche's neck. "That is if you don't cause any trouble."

John stood paralyzed. He was sure he and Tonto and restrained all the brutish men. But then he remembered, he had only taken this man's gun. He had forgotten to nail him in. And now for his foolishness Tonto was in danger.

"Easy." John said in a low voice, not showing him his fear. "There's nothing you can gain from this. Even if we let you go, you know we would be right on you trail again so I suggest you come over here, nice and easy."

"Well the way I see it I have two options. One kill the savage boy and pathetic ranger or turn you two in. After all there are two very wanted outlaws in my camp. The whole town is lookin' fur you aint it? No one there knows me. I could ride in, drop off the dangerous outlaws and receive my reward money fur bein' a hero. Nothin' you two offer can beat that I'm afraid." The old drunkard laughed holding the blade tight against Tonto until there where little drops of blood trickling down his neck.

"So which is it ranger? Death by blade or by noose?" the old robber sneered while his band of buddies chuckled. John took a deep breath before pointing his pistol at him.

"I'm afraid I choose neither." He said calmly.

"That's a poor choice ranger. You pull that trigger there, and painted face here gets a new scarlet necklace." It was obvious that the older man was getting nervous, a few beads of sweat peppering his brow. John only cocked his gun determined. He quickly glanced at Tonto who looked just as nervous and confused as his capture did. John narrowed his eyes before his finger pulled the trigger.

The loud pop of his gun filled the air and Tonto closed his eyes waiting for the sting of the blade, but it never came. Peeking one eye open he looked to see the old man on the floor clutching his arm, wailing in pain. Tonto tumbled towards John still looking in disbelief.

"How…" Tonto started looking up at John.

"The man was too drunk to react fast enough. I knew he couldn't do anything if I took out his arm." John said with a relieved sigh. "Of course like everything it was a bit of a gamble."

"Good shot." Tonto said with a small laugh. "I'll go get rope."


	13. Broken

Slowly finding her footing, Rebecca slipped into the train car through the open window. Once fully firm on the ground she gave a small content sigh, relief flooding her once she was finally back to safety. Dusting off her skirt she looked around the room only to freeze from what she saw. Sitting at the desk, his feet kicked up, twirling his handcuffs carelessly was Butch Cavendish. Peering up from his hat, an evil smile curling his lips, he caught the handcuffs firmly in his grasp.

"Miss me?" he rasped with a chuckle. He slowly rose from the desk, slithering his way towards her. "Cole's wrong about you," Cavendish said as his hand reached out for her. Rebecca tried to swing at him but he caught her arm midway through. "Woman like you can't be persuaded. Got to be broke. Like a horse."

Rebecca tried to pull away but before she could move Cavendish raised his hand and with all his strength, slapped her across the face. The force of the blow sent her tumbling to the floor. Rebecca could feel her panic set in as she tried to pull herself up, the sound of Cavendish's chuckles sending chills down her spine. She wobbled back to her feet, standing back up.

"I like the strong ones though." He hissed grabbing her and throwing her against the wall. Leaning his entire wait against her, he held her immovable. Some how in the mad scramble Cavendish caught hold of her arms in one hand, the other placed firmly on her mouth repressing her screams. "Its fun to watch the flame die out." He breathed looking Rebecca up and down.

Struggling, Rebecca tried to break free from his grasp but his hands held on tighter causing a shooting pain to shake up her body. "Now don't be that way," he whispered, "remember, you still got a son on board. Wouldn't want anything to happen to him." Rebecca felt her body go cold. There was nothing she could do and she had never felt more terrified.

"I have to say, you look rather fetching in this dress Mrs. Reid." His lips curling into a malicious grin as his eyes burned down at her. Slowly with his hand that had gripped her arms, he brushed his fingers down her neck to her collarbone. Rebecca gasped at his cold, rough touch. She heard him chuckle as his fingertips dipped lower, reaching the edge of her bodice. "Oh the things I want to do to you." He whispered as his finger gently ran over the swells of her breast causing Rebecca's breath to hitch, her chest heaving from her strained breathing. She closed her eyes tight, the fear and panic sending adrenaline coursing through her body.

"When all this is over, and Cole lets me have my way with you," his eyes locked onto hers as he slowly licked his lips, his grip on her mouth tightening. He leaned in until he was right next to her ear. "I'm going to break you until there's no spirit left." He whispered darkly.

"Momma?"

Rebecca gasped as she snapped out of her thoughts. She quickly looked around and realized she was next to the river, where she had been fixing her fence.

"Momma? Are you ok?" Danny asked with a tremor in his voice as he looked up at her. Rebecca felt something moist on her face and gently felt her cheek. She didn't realize that she had been crying. Quickly she wiped her eyes on the backs of her work gloves, putting on a fake smile for her son.

"Yep everything is fine." She said a bit too quickly as she dabbed at her eyes, "Just got a bit distracted is all. It's all right. Go back to playing Danny, I'll be done soon." She gave him a small smile before turning back to the fence. Danny reluctantly nodded his head and headed back towards the river. Once he was gone Rebecca let a few more tears fall. How long must she be tortured by these memories?


	14. Comanche Song

Tonto added another log into the fire as he sat by John. They were only a day's ride until they made it back into Colby, and the Comanche was glad to be getting rid of their noisy prisoners. Their constant bickering and swears had been wearing on his patience. But tonight, they were eerily quiet, knowing that tomorrow their lives would be cut short.

John sighed deeply, looking into the fire. Tonto knew that the idea of justice for him was becoming blurred. The men they had in custody will be hanged, and most should be, but there were a few who were just puppets in this plan. The idea had John's conscious mixed up. Tonto could feel the tension and gloom slowly seep through their camp. So, in a way his mother used to do, he started to sing.

At first it started as a rhythmic chant, low and steady, similar to a drumbeat. But slowly it became softer, gently flowing like the wind that swept through camp. John looked over at his friend with a curious expression. Tonto paid no mind as he continued his mother's song. He knew his friend wouldn't be able to understand the words, but the emotions that came with it could be understood by all.

"Whys that boy singin'?" grumbled one of the outlaws.

"Quiet." Barked the older one, "Listen." He said stoically before closing his eyes.

John looked around in disbelief. As he looked at the men, their hands tied, faces cracked from the hot winds, he saw for the first time peace fill their features. Tonto continued the calming song and John felt the same peaceful abyss. Yet as the sweet song was sang he couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness as the unknown lyrics filled his ears.

The fire crackled as a few of the men started to hum along. Softly the camp was filled with song, all past grievances forgotten. Tonto slowly ended the song leaving a comfortable silence that replaced the doom that had presided there. Slowly the bandits fell asleep, their fates forgotten. After some time John looked over at his friend.

"How did you do that?" he asked softly.

"An old song my mother sang." He said distantly looking into the fire. "It reaches in and calms soul. I sing the song when all is lost, and I am lost. Helps me find my way."

John smiled briefly at his friend before following Tonto's gaze into the fire. Strangely the song had reminded him of his mother. Perhaps that's why he had felt a little sad when he heard the song. Tonto slowly rose from the fire, feeding his bird, and headed to bed without another word. John smiled at their un said goodnight as he too headed towards his sleeping bag.


	15. Pushed Onward

"Momma! Momma!" Danny called as he whipped around the side of the barn. Rebecca wiped her brow placing the ax down. She had been chopping wood all afternoon and was relieved for the break.

"What is it Danny?" she asked, drying her hands on her apron. She noted is excited smile and knew it was good news he brought. Danny panted as he motioned around the barn.

"They're…they're back!" he yelped happily. "Just ridding in."

"Who's back sweetie?" she laughed as she stroked his face.

"Uncle John and Mr. Tonto, Momma!"

"John?" she gasped quickly snapping her head to the other side of the barn. Sure enough she could see their horses trotting up to the stable. "Danny, why don't you go greet them and help them tie up the ponies hmm?" she asked with a small smile. The young boy nodded enthusiastically before running after his heroes.

Rebecca smiled as she watched her son scamper off before looking down at her self. She was a mess. Sweat dripped from her forehead, her hair was matted and tangled, and the lack of sleep had left bags under her eyes. _I'm in no condition to see him_. She thought despairingly as she quickly tried to fix up her hair. Sighing, she turned to meet him.

John was talking to Danny, who was sitting on the fence, as Tonto tied up his horse, all three were laughing. Rebecca walked up to the small pen, straightening her skirts.

"Hey Momma!" Danny waved from his seat. John turned his head and once seeing Rebecca took off his hat. His smile made Rebecca weak in the knees and she nervously pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Rebecca, it's been too long." He said a shy smile on his face.

"Four months. I missed you." She replied softly stepping closer to him. How she wanted to kiss him. Tell him to never leave her and how much she had worried for him. But the words seemed to get lost in her mouth and all she could manage was, "I take it everything is fixed?"

John laughed nervously as he placed his white hat back on his head. "Yeah just turned in the bandits. Only one will hang, the one who killed the banker. The rest are behind bars." He nodded as a small silence settled between them. It was obvious that both were desperate to be with each other but both were too nervous to move.

Tonto who was watching looked over at Silver who gave a frustrated whiny. So he wasn't the only one who couldn't stand the tension. Tonto leaned down and whispered into Danny's ear. The small boy nodded looking over at his mom and John.

Tonto clicked his tongue and Silver quickly nudged John in the back as Danny pushed his mother forward. The poor unsuspecting couple was pushed into a kiss. Their lips connected as they both stood there frozen, eyes wide, before they both started laughing. John wrapped his arms around Rebecca, the ice broken and the comfort returning to their meeting.

"I think they are trying to tell us something." Rebecca whispered before kissing him again.


	16. The Best Player in All of Colby

Danny walked in struggling with his tray of waters his momma told him to get for his uncle and friend. They were sitting in the parlor making light conversation when Danny wobbled in.

"I got the water momma." He said happily. Rebecca quickly walked over and took the tray.

"Thank you Danny." She smiled kissing his head. The little boy smiled proudly up at his mother then sat happily on the couch. Rebecca handed the men the glasses of water. Tonto took his with a small nod of his head and took a deep swig from the glass. Rebecca smiled and stepped over to John.

"Here you are John." She mumbled smiling. John gently took the glass his fingers brushing hers. He then grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Thank you." He mumbled against her skin. She blushed and stroked his cheek then took her seat in a chair. A silence started to grow as the men took sips from their water and Danny began to swing his legs as he grew restless.

"Rebecca." John said breaking the silence. She sighed relieved the tension was gone.

"Yes?" She asked turning he attention towards him. John pointed to the corner of the room.

"Didn't there use to be a piano in the corner there?" Rebecca sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Well yes, there was but I had to sell it to get supplies to rebuild the farm."

"Oh." John nodded his head. "That's a shame."

"It's nothin to get emotional about. We needed the money." Rebecca sighed.

"Wasn't it your piano? The one you grew up with in your home?" Rebecca shrugged her shoulders.

"It was my father's actually." She mumbled. John grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry Rebecca, I remember you use to play beautifully." He smiled at the memory of young Rebecca with her bright eyes at her piano bench humming along with the beautiful melody of the piano keys.

"Oh yes, momma is the best player in all of Colby!" Danny smiled.

"Oh hush, I could carry a tune is all. I was nothing like my father. He was a true talent." She gave a small sad smile. John looked at Rebecca's eyes. The once innocent and bright eyes she once had as a young girl on her piano bench was now replaced with her tired and sad eyes. They still were beautiful but now years of trials and work and the dark memories over the years made them loose that spark. Saddened he leaned over and gently kissed her cheek.

...

It had been a few days since the men left the farm. Danny sat bored at the table rolling a marble up and down the planks of wood. Rebecca was busy at work when she heard a loud whiney from an approaching horse.

"John?" She said hopefully as she ran to the window. Instead she saw a large wagon carried by a horse make its way toward the house. A bit disappointed she stepped outside and waited on the porch for the wagon to arrive.

It pulled up and a man jumped off and walked up to Rebecca.

"Delivery ma'am." He said with a tip of his hat.

"I didn't order anything." She said crossing her arms. The man smiled.

"It's a special delivery." He said with a wink and nodding for her to follow. Hesitantly she followed him to the wagon and pulled off the tarp. Rebecca gasped as she looked at her old Father's piano.

"It came with this ma'am." He said giving her a note and a knowing smile.

_It took a while to hunt down but there was no doubt this was yours. It still has your initials on the left leg. I can't wait to hear it's beautiful music again and your sweet voice humming along. _

_ -John _

Rebecca wiped her eyes and gave a breathy laugh. She had missed the piano.


	17. Rabbit Fur

Tonto surveyed the empty landscape of the desert. His eyes darted back and forth, observing for any signs of life. Tonto enjoyed these moments alone, without John. He had lived by himself for most of his life and the solitude gave him time for his thoughts. So when the lovesick ranger asked if he could go into town to find some old piano for the girl, he had no objections.

Swiftly moving across the sand, he spotted some caught fur on a sagebrush, a sure sign of a fleeing rabbit. He plucked the small patch and held it up, inhaling deeply. If the smell was strong than the rabbit shouldn't be too far away. It was a simple tracking tactic his father had taught him all those years ago.

_Tonto was only a small boy when his father decided to take him out hunting. His father was a strong hunter, but within him, he held more wisdom than anyone he had known. Picking up the discarded fur, his father handed it to him._

_"Smell." He commanded, his face giving a small smile as his son's expression twisted from the unknown stench. He gave a soft chuckle, placing a strong hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Good. That means the rabbit is close."_

_"How can you tell?" Tonto asked, his curiosity peeked by the simple trick._

_"Your curiosity is a good trait, my son." He laughed ruffling the long black hair on Tonto's head. "But never let it get the best of you."_

Tonto shook his head, trying to clear his head from the memory. To dwell on past events got him nowhere. But now his mind was set in motion, and all the memories of his tribe, of his family came crashing back. It was his father who had given him the pet bird. Raised him from a hatchling until its strong wings grew in. Tonto stroked the bird on his head, feeling the soft black feathers.

Finally Tonto spotted the small rabbit, grooming its large ears. It wasn't one of the cannibalistic rabbits he had encountered in the past, and for that he was grateful. As softly as he could, he snuck behind the unsuspecting animal. Taking out his tomahawk, he flung it and hit the back of the rabbit's head, not damaging any of the meat. Tonto gave a small smile at his victory as he went to collect his dinner.

Kneeling next to small animal, Tonto pulled out a few beads. Looking up into the sky to show his trade, he placed the beads around the corpse, before picking it up. His mother had taught him that.

_"Never take life for fun." She had scolded when he brought back a dead lizard, "Life is precious no matter who it comes from. When you hunt you trade with the great father, for it is his to give you." _

With a sad smile he stuffed the rabbit in his pouch and head back towards camp, his memories silently following.


	18. Test of True Bravery

John gave one final handshake to the shop clerk before mounting onto Silver, placing his wide white hat back on his head. With his quest for the piano done and his reloaded supplies, he was finally able to head back to Tonto and camp. Setting Silver into motion, they started to head out of the dusty town of Colby.

As he trotted forward he was greeted with happy smiles and polite nod of hats. He obliged feeling a sense of belonging. He loved these people. Helping them, serving them has filled him with more purpose than the last four years at law school ever could.

His peaceful thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard a sharp shriek on his immediate left. Without a second thought John spurred silver up onto his hind legs before charging towards the yell. Charging in he bobbed and weaved around obstacles, following the cries of help. Once he was sure he had found the source he halted Silver into a stop and jumped down from his saddle. Instantly he pulled out his gun and headed into the dark alleyway.

"No more screamin." John heard some one hiss, the malice in his voice dangerous. "Don't want anything to happin to sissy hmm?"

"Please, just let her go." He heard a small boy whimper. John hurried his pace before hiding behind a crate. Peering over he saw the menace. A big brutish man held a girl against his chest, a blade to her throat. The girl couldn't have been older the thirteen. On the ground, with a busted lip, tears running down his eyes, was a young boy. John could only assume that he was her brother and only being seven years old, did what he could to try and save her.

"Now girly," the brute whispered into her hair, "you come quietly and I promise no harm will come upon your kid brother." The young girl was shaking as she silently nodded.

"There will be no need for that." John said stepping out from behind the crate, his gun trained on him. "Bringing a knife to a gun fight, not a good idea."

"The Lone Ranger." The small boy breathed in awe.

"And what do you want twinkle toes?" he growled as he threw the girl next to his brother.

"I want you to leave the kids alone." John said cocking his pistol. "And you're coming with me."

"I wouldn't come with you even if yous were the grim reaper." He laughed before spitting on Johns boots. "Come and take me masked hero!" he quickly whipped out his own gun pointing it straight at him.

John paused looking at his surroundings before a slow smirk appeared on his lips. "I will. Thank you." John smiled before quickly snatching the rope next to him and giving a sharp tug.

Above the brute a bundle of barrels came crashing down, plummeting on top of him. With his gun still on him he slowly approached before noticing he was out cold. Satisfied he put his gun back in his holster.

"Mr. Ranger sir?" came a small voice. Turning around he saw the young girl approach, holding her brothers hand. "You saved us. Thank you so much, I don't know how we can repay you."

"No need miss." John smiled with a curt nod. "I'm just glad you two are alright."

"Lone Ranger sir, you're my favorite ranger there ever were." The young boy said from behind his sisters skirt.

"Oh my you got quite a bloody lip there." John said as he kneeled down. "Here use this to clean it up." John said handing him his red handkerchief. "That's a test of your bravery young man."

"But I couldn't even save Emily." The young boy protested.

"But the important part is that you stuck up for her and yourself. That shows you're a true man." John smiled before standing up and removing the barrels from the mugger. He was out cold so with some effort he lifted him and tossed him over his shoulder. "Alright kids, its best you head back home." The brother and sister smiled giving thank yous as they ran out of the ally.

Once the criminal was secured onto Silver John jumped back and headed, once again, to the city Jail.


	19. The Wrong Brother

"All right John you need to stay quiet if you want this to work. The point is…John stop fidgeting!" Dan hissed at his younger brother who shook anxiously next to him. The two young boys looked out at the vast landscape of the desert behind the bush. "Do you want dad to know were spying on him?"

"Sorry Dan." John whispered stilling himself as not to aggravate his brother. "What's dad doin anyway?"

"Hes makin a trade with them Indian tribes."

"Why would he do that?" John said with a raise of his brow.

"To keep the peace you air head." Dan chuckled swatting his younger brothers head. John went to protest when he saw Dan's face go blank.

"Dan? Dan what's wrong?" John asked as he desperately shook his brother. Suddenly everything felt like it was spinning as a strange figure loomed over them. "Dan! Dan!" John called out but everything blackened.

"You always were so helpless." A voice called out. The voice was familiar and it gave him a strange chill.

"Cavendish?"

"Right you are."

"You…You ruined everything! You destroyed my life!"

"I didn't do anything Ranger. It was all you." Suddenly everything was clear. John, now returned to his older state, stood in front of Cavendish who wore an evil grin. The outlaw gave one more wide smile before side stepping revealing a crumpled up Dan, his chest red with blood.

"Dan!" John desperately ran to help is brother when he felt the sharp metallic taste in his mouth. Glancing down he saw his blood stained hands shaking in front of his face. "No." he whispered falling to his knees next to his brother.

"You did this all yourself, Ranger. See, you're no different from me. Killed your own brother, and ate his heart." The words cut into John as he desperately tried to wipe the blood from his hands and face. But with each try the blood crawled up further, staining him completely.

"No!"

"He died,"

"No Dan Please!"

"and it's all your fault."

"No! Dan wake up!"

"The wrong brother survived."

"No! No! NO!" John screamed as he felt the blood stain further into him. His brother's blood forever on his hands.

"Kemosabe! Wake up!" Tonto yelled at the thrashing body next to him. Grabbing a strong hold on the tall man's shoulder, he started to shake him in hopes to spur him into consciousness. Suddenly his eyes burst open, both wide and blown out.

"Dan! No. Dan." He panted as he desperately looked around the camp, his eyes looking right through Tonto.

"Kemosabe. It only a dream." Tonto said firmly but calm. John snapped his head towards his companion. Tonto sighed as he saw the tears that were slowly spilling down the ranger's cheeks. His face was pale under the moonlight, their fire died down hours ago. "It only a dream." Tonto breathed again sitting back down to give John some space.

John took a shaky breath before roughly rubbing his hands over his face. Tonto could tell he was trying to calm himself, but the shake of his shoulders gave him away. "Th…thank you Tonto." John said shakily.

"Same dream?"

"Yeah." John sighed rubbing the fresh new tears off his face. "This time I…I killed him."

"Cavendish?" Tonto asked hopefully. Maybe if he killed the demons in his head the nightmares would end.

"No…D…Dan." John whispered a sob escaping before he could stop it. "His blood was…it was me…the wrong brother."

Tonto sat as he watched his friend try to calm himself. This was not unusual for the two men. John's mind was weighed heavily by the guilt of his brother's passing. So Tonto sat silently, letting his friend recover.


End file.
